


他的香气

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Peeping, Squirting, Stephen Strange is Peter Parker's Biological Father, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's Stepparent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Peter couldn't forget the summer with that sweet scent of daisies.彼得忘不了那个有着雏菊香气的夏天。





	1. Chapter 1

彼得永远记得初次见到托尼的那个夏日。那是他高中的最后一个暑假，伴随着最后一次下课铃声，假期张开了它的怀抱。他的朋友们都像笼子打开了的小鸟一样欢快地飞出学校。彼得也并不例外，他骑着自行车，哼着不成曲的小调，展开对假期的美好畅想——他要开始准备申请自己想去的大学，多打几份工给自己买个新的滑板，家门口的花圃可以洒些种子，还有夏日的泳池和狂欢——美好的生活真的就在未来等着他的，对吧？他欢快地想。

而上帝给他的回答是一个撞上他自行车的行人。唉，他刚刚还高昂的情绪一下碎成了渣滓。不可能事事都顺利，对不？两分钟后他就会唾弃自己此刻的想法，转而感恩上帝简直是太爱他了。

但现在他只是安慰着自己，跳下自行车，去检查被他撞倒在地的人。他靠近那个人的时候，一股令人心动的甜蜜的香气袭来，伴随着“倒霉透顶”的抱怨声。这是一个omega。

“我很抱歉，先生，你还好吗——”彼得握住那个人的手，那个人转过头来——

接下来的一切，在彼得的眼中，都成了爱情电影中的慢镜头回放。他看到一双美丽的棕色眼睛，大而深邃，还有浓密的睫毛；修剪精致的山羊胡子——和他父亲很像，顺带一提。还有那股因为距离的接近而变得清晰的雏菊香味。这股香气奇妙地安抚了炎热带给他的焦灼，却又撩拨起他身为alpha的躁动来——他刚刚分化不久，对omega气息实在没什么抵抗力。他甚至能听见烟花在背景炸响，浪漫的音乐和他剧烈的心跳相互应和，几千只蝴蝶在他周围飞舞——

“我没事，孩子，”那个人说话了，天啊，他的声音轻快得像铃铛。“谢谢你，以后小心点——”他停住了，仔细地看着彼得，研究着什么似的。彼得连呼吸都滞住了，他仔细地回忆着自己早上应该是洗过脸了，学校里也没有什么事情会让他脸上沾什么东西，就是中午吃薯条的时候用了番茄酱但他想应该没有弄到脸上不然下午同学们就会嘲笑他——

“你叫彼得，是吗？”那个人说。彼得的心都要跳出嗓子眼了，他怎么知道我叫什么难道我们之前认识不对啊如果我们认识我怎么会不记得这么迷人的人——“你的车上写着了，彼得。”那个人好像看到了他激烈的内心活动似的，好心地解释道。

哦，是啊，合情合理。彼得一下子冷静下来，整个人像泄了气的气球。

“顺便说，我叫托尼。”托尼笑着，彼得联想到巧克力糖浆、荔枝花蜜或者随便什么一听就很甜的东西，“我们还会再见面的。”托尼拍拍他的肩膀，掸了掸裤子上的尘土，风姿翩翩地走了。彼得站在原地，还陶醉在那股雏菊香气中。

他说“我们还会再见面”，彼得知道这大概只是句玩笑，但他还是克制不住地幻想起各种可能性来。我应该问问他姓什么的，彼得苦恼地想。

他在喜忧参半的心情中回到家，他的父亲史蒂芬坐在沙发上看着新闻。

“我回来了。”彼得说，难以压抑语气中的兴奋。史蒂芬以为那只是因为放假，这不能打断他接下来要说的事。

“明天晚上，我们一起在外面吃饭。”史蒂芬说，“我要介绍一位朋友给你认识。”

“一位朋友？”史蒂芬以前从来没有带彼得和他的朋友一起吃过饭。

史蒂芬轻咳了一声：“一位omega……朋友。”

彼得一下子明白过来。

“哦，好的，这很好，我知道了。”彼得点着头，双手摊开在空气中。他笑了笑，几步闪进了自己的房间。

omega朋友，彼得心里笑了一声，十分清楚这个omega对他父亲来说一定不仅仅是朋友。但他很感激史蒂芬没有挑明，这种隐晦的言辞是对彼得的一种尊重，史蒂芬向来把彼得当做独立的成年人来看待，所以他们很少吵架，但也是由于这个，他们并不像普通家庭的父子那么亲近，事实上，你用冷淡来形容他们相处时的气氛也不为过。想想看，你的父亲像对同事一样对你，想必你也很难扑到他怀里撒个娇什么的。

但彼得又很清楚史蒂芬确实对他很好，也并不排斥史蒂芬找一个新的omega。母亲难产离世，留下史蒂芬一个人照顾他（没有一位女性角色从中调和也可能是他们父子关系有些僵化的原因）。史蒂芬一直很负责任，对彼得生活上的需要一丝不苟。甚至于为了照顾彼得的感受，在彼得分化前，史蒂芬从来没找过别的omega。彼得尊重并感激他的父亲，他也希望父亲能够找到自己的幸福，但……一个omega要介入到自己的生活中来，彼得的心里还是有那么一点说不出的别扭。

可，这点小插曲并不能影响彼得整体的雀跃心情。他还是对未来充满期待，尤其是，对再次遇见那个omega。

***

彼得风风火火地赶回家的时候，史蒂芬已经整装待发。

“彼得，换好衣服，我们二十分钟后出发。”史蒂芬命令似的说。他是个很负责任的父亲，但有些时候还是难以摆脱alpha的本性。

彼得咕哝一声表示自己知道了。他出了很多汗，想要冲个凉。十分钟后他收拾好自己，和史蒂芬一起坐上车。天气很热，车上的冷气好歹把彼得心里的烦乱抚平不少。

他们坐到餐厅里的时候天色已经有点暗了。彼得百无聊赖地摆弄着桌布，尝试着把它折成玫瑰花的形状。在他专心致志地研究着下一步该怎么折叠的时候，一阵香气飘了过来，柔软又甜蜜，像夏天盛放的花朵。他抬起头，和史蒂芬起身的动作几乎同步。一位西装革履的omega踏着模特般的步子自信又优雅地走向他们的位置，史蒂芬拉开空着的那把椅子，让那个omega落座。

彼得只是呆滞地看着这个过程，心脏裂开一条缝隙，直到那个omega坐好，向他伸出了手：“你好，彼得，我是托尼·史塔克，是你爸爸的朋友。不过我想我们已经认识了。”他对彼得眨眨眼睛。

而彼得还是愣愣地看着托尼，他的心彻底裂开了，浓稠的、暗沉的酸楚腐蚀着他的神经。哦——原来这就是“我们还会再见面”的意思。那角已经折出玫瑰形状的桌布在他手中散开，只剩下了一堆褶皱，就像他现在的心。

“彼得！”史蒂芬小声地提醒彼得，彼得才如梦初醒般地晃了晃脑袋，连忙握住托尼的手——这双手柔软又温暖，掌心有些薄茧。

“很高兴认识你，史塔克先生。”彼得尽量让自己听起来没那么失落。

“我也很高兴认识你，彼得。”托尼的声音温和又平稳。却让彼得的内心震颤不已，弦被拨动，键被敲响，他的渴望应声而碎。

史蒂芬看到两个人似乎能够相处下去，暗自松了一口气。史蒂芬唤来侍者，请他开始上菜。食物渐渐填满他们的桌子。

餐桌上的托尼十分健谈，却始终把话题保持在令人舒适的范围内。他和史蒂芬的互动也保持在适宜的程度，没什么过多的肢体接触——虽说史蒂芬在平常的生活中就是这样，但那些温情的目光还是能让彼得看出来他有多喜欢托尼。

托尼还对彼得的学业表现出适当的关心，并提出了一些自己的建议——彼得知道了托尼是MIT的高材生，他可真厉害。

“如果你需要的话，我可以给你写推荐信。MIT那些老教授都可喜欢我啦。”托尼轻快地说，他明显很为自己的头脑骄傲，言语之中十分得意。

“可能只是喜欢你的才华，而不是喜欢你的人。”史蒂芬对托尼挤了挤眼睛。看起来他们经常这样斗嘴。彼得听见过史蒂芬在电话里对他的同事冷嘲热讽，而那个和现在非常不一样。

“谢谢你，史塔克先生。我很感激。”彼得插话进去，刻意强调自己的存在感似的。他说的也是实话，他很感激，但他却并不为此高兴，托尼关心彼得是因为他在意史蒂芬。他之前就认识彼得大概也是史蒂芬给他看过彼得的照片。

“瞧瞧，彼得比你懂事多了。”托尼歪着头看向史蒂芬，挑着半边眉毛。

彼得看了看托尼和史蒂芬，叉子在盘子上划来划去。他抿着嘴唇想了半天，才终于开口：“可以和我讲讲你们是怎么认识的吗？”

托尼看着他，眼睛一亮。这太糟糕了因为他看起来更迷人了。

史蒂芬不苟言笑的脸上也露出了笑容。虽然他们的关系并不热络，但他还是足够了解彼得，这表示他接受托尼了。

***

彼得在热度变得能够逼疯任何一个正常人之前打道回府。他玩了一上午的滑板，采了很多雏菊，也顺便捋了捋近来的经历。他们和托尼又在外面吃了几次饭，今天托尼要来他们的家里做客——这象征着史蒂芬和托尼的关系在进一步向稳定的方向发展。

而彼得，怎么说呢，为此高兴又失落。父亲能够找到新的伴侣，彼得为他欣慰。但糟糕的是父亲的伴侣也是他想要的人，托尼的面容出现在他每一个对未来的幻想中，雏菊湿润的香气渗透进他每一个意乱情迷的香艳梦境。

——原谅他吧，托尼幽默又风趣，他讲的每一个笑话都能让彼得甚至是史蒂芬哈哈大笑。而且他又真诚得像金子，他甚至真的给彼得写了一封推荐信，彼得以为他说那些话的时候只是开玩笑；他还总劝史蒂芬对彼得要亲近一些（在史蒂芬的办公室里，那天彼得去找史蒂芬的时候听到的，之后他们亲在了一起，而彼得又为此郁郁寡欢了好几天），多亏了托尼，他们的父子关系真的比以前改善了不少。更别提他闻起来那么香，彼得一闻到那气息就觉得自己好像站在雏菊花田中。

他知道自己错了，大错特错。但是本能不会说谎，心情不会说谎——世界上有那么多omega，他却偏偏和他的亲生父亲看上了同一个。

想到过会儿又能见到托尼，彼得的心情又开始在甜蜜和苦涩中挣扎。他面对托尼的时候总有点手足无措，他知道自己会是托尼的继子，但这对他远远不够。

他在这种状态下回到家，刚一推开门，狭窄的缝隙中，比空调的冷气更早让他感知到的是雏菊的香气。他的手僵在原地，而门板却由着惯性缓缓打开。彼得下意识地看向屋内，正好和坐在沙发上的托尼视线相接。托尼对他露出一个笑容，彼得的心跳就危险地加起速来。哦天他可真好看——彼得感叹，内心的野兽疯狂地抓挠吼叫。

然后他看到了史蒂芬，就在托尼旁边，他的手揽着托尼的腰，在托尼的脸上留下了一个吻。托尼轻轻地捶了一下史蒂芬的胸口，好像在埋怨他不应该在彼得面前这么做，而史蒂芬对此的回应只是无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。

“嗨，彼得，今天怎么样？”托尼起身迎他进门，俨然已经是这个家的另外一个主人。

“呃，哦，还，还不错。”彼得痛恨自己这一见到托尼就结巴的不争气的舌头。

“你手里的是什么？”托尼看到了他藏在背后的花束。

“啊，嗯，这是，这是雏菊，”彼得拿着那束雏菊举到托尼面前，“我觉得，咳，它们，很适合你。所以——”

“谢谢，”托尼惊喜地说，眼睛亮晶晶的，他凑过去闻了闻那束花，自身的气息一下子接近彼得，彼得快晕过去了，“它们闻起来很香。”

没有你香，彼得心里默默补充。

“所以，我，呃，我还有作业要做，”他在胡说什么，他哪有什么作业，但他现在只想快点跑掉，他把花一把塞进托尼的手里，根本没空留意有多少花瓣掉在了地上，“我，我先回房间了。”

彼得像被老鹰盯上的食草动物一样跑掉了。史蒂芬看着托尼手中的花，眼色幽深。

***

夏天过去了，史蒂芬和托尼结了婚，他们一起搬到了一个新家，一个独栋别墅。彼得上了大学，他住在学校里，几乎从不回家。主要还是因为——他根本不想看史蒂芬和托尼在他眼前亲热，即使他俩都很克制，但那些小动作、那些含情脉脉的注视，饶了他吧，彼得真的不想忍受那些。他和史蒂芬的关系又疏远起来，托尼之前做的那点努力也都回到了起点。

大学是个好地方，大学能让他暂时忘记那个有着雏菊香气的夏天。他认识了很多新朋友，有alpha有omega，他碰上不少喜欢自己的人，也有他觉得还不错的人。但在一天的忙碌后回到寝室里，一个人躺在床上夜深人静的时刻，他还是难以忘怀托尼的一切。那点雏菊的香气已经给他的灵魂打上了烙印——谁说omega没有标记alpha的能力，托尼只是用他的笑脸和眼睛，就拴住了彼得年轻又躁动的心。

他哄骗自己，只要他坚持着不见托尼，一切都会好起来。大学的第一个假期很快到了，他的同学都准备着回家和家人度过一个美好的圣诞和新年，而彼得却打算假期也在学校。他以为这样就能相安无事，但并不是什么都能尽如人意。

假期的第二周，彼得叼着面包回到寝室，却看到他自己的床上坐着一个人。

“嗨，彼得。”那个人说。彼得嘴里的面包掉到地上。

“嗨，呃，嗨。”他支支吾吾地说，左脚差点踩到右脚。那是托尼，托尼坐在他的床上。他的，床上。他的被单从此都会带上托尼的气味，彼得光是想到这一点，就情难自禁。他把寝室的门关上，不想让托尼的味道飘出去——即使这会儿学校根本没什么人。半分钟后他就觉得这做法相当不妙，因为在狭小房间里托尼的香味更浓了。

“这么久不回家，你连我叫什么都忘记了是不是？”托尼看着他，换了个姿势坐着。

“不！”彼得立刻反驳，托尼被他突然高起来的声音吓了一跳，他连忙降低了音量，“不，托尼，我，我没有……”

托尼叹了一口气，“我们都很想念你，彼得。”他听起来有点伤心，彼得那点“绝不见托尼”的坚持立刻就土崩瓦解，甚至他的内心还有点小小的满足——托尼为他伤心了，为了他。

“我知道史蒂芬平时比较冷淡，但他很爱你，彼得。”托尼说，“他很担心你，你什么事情都不告诉他，他又绝不主动去问——”所以还是因为史蒂芬，彼得那点火苗一样的自得就这样被托尼的温言扑灭。他不服输地咬着牙，面上带着年轻人特有的倔强。

“对不起，”彼得打断了托尼，他知道这样很没有礼貌，但他不想再听到史蒂芬的名字从托尼嘴里说出来了，“我只是……学校的事情很多，而我又认识了很多人……对不起，我不是故意不理你们的。”彼得坐到托尼旁边，抛开他们的对话，这几乎就是彼得梦寐以求的场景，只有他和托尼两个人，在他的小床上。

托尼摸了摸彼得的头，“我知道这很难，我跟我爸爸也一直处不来，”托尼顿了顿，“后来他出了车祸，而我却一句‘我爱你’都没对他说过。”

彼得沉默地握住了托尼的手。刚才还在和托尼赌气的心情一瞬间就散了架。

“下周是圣诞节，所以，这周末回家好吗？”托尼的神情带着点期待。

“好。”彼得听到自己说。

托尼笑了，他歪着脑袋，抬起下巴看着彼得：“我刚刚听你说，你认识了很多人？”

“是，是的。”

“有没有你喜欢的姑娘？”托尼眯起眼睛看着他，“或者是小伙？”

彼得的脸腾地红了：“没，没有。”他的目光闪烁。

托尼大笑，拍拍他的背：“我只是随便问问，别那么紧张。”他站起身，轻轻地亲吻了彼得的太阳穴，“周末见。”

“周末见。”彼得喃喃地说，而托尼已经走出了他的寝室。

彼得扑到自己的床上，着迷地嗅着托尼留在床单上的气味。他的下身蹭着光滑的床单，想像着那是托尼的皮肤。他的手伸进自己的裤子中，熟练地抚弄自己的阴茎，幻想着那是托尼的手。

他很快射了出来。看着床上那些糟糕的痕迹，他攥紧了拳头。

***

彼得如约在周末回家。他回去的时候，史蒂芬并不在。而托尼穿着浴袍坐在沙发上，身上还冒着热腾腾的水汽。彼得吞了吞口水——托尼刚刚洗完澡。

托尼的双腿交叠，浴袍并不能完全遮住他肉感十足的腿部。他的大腿就露在外面，因为少见日光而有些许苍白。他看到彼得回来，站起来给了彼得一个鲜花味的拥抱。

“欢迎回家。”托尼在彼得耳边说。

彼得放纵自己在这个怀抱中多加停留——直到史蒂芬打开门走进来。

“爸，”彼得叫着史蒂芬，“我回来了。”

史蒂芬点了点头。托尼责怪地看了看史蒂芬，示意着他应该对彼得热情一些。史蒂芬抿抿嘴唇，迟疑地给了彼得一个拥抱。

“欢迎回来。”史蒂芬不咸不淡地说。他又转向托尼，两个人分享了一个吻。彼得看到史蒂芬的手伸进托尼的浴袍里摸着他的大腿。

当天晚上的气氛基本上保持着和史蒂芬语气相同的趋势。一直是托尼在说话，他问什么彼得就答什么，史蒂芬偶尔应几句，最后连托尼都放弃了活跃气氛，自己闷头回到了楼上他和史蒂芬的卧室，留着史蒂芬和彼得两个人在外面大眼瞪小眼。

“你之前一直不肯回来，现在又改变了主意。”史蒂芬陈述着事实，但彼得知道史蒂芬是在问他原因。看来史蒂芬并不知道托尼去学校找他了，而彼得也不打算说出来。

“圣诞节要到了，所以——”彼得耸耸肩，避重就轻地说。

“Hmm.”史蒂芬哼了一声，表示他知道了。但彼得估计史蒂芬根本不相信他说的。

“早点睡。”史蒂芬简短道，也离开了客厅。

剩下彼得一个人和空气比较谁更沉默。

***

彼得在这个新家住的时间并不长，所以他的房间干净得像新的，而且他也不太适应这张床。

我应该把学校的床单拿回来的，那至少还有点托尼的气味。彼得不着边际地想。

他翻来覆去了很久，大脑在有困意却睡不着这种折磨人的状态下十分迷茫，他看了一下钟表，已经十二点多了。最后他决定出去找点水喝。

他摸着自己的胳膊走出房门，路过史蒂芬和托尼的房间的时候，他听到了些不寻常的响动。彼得想自己那时候一定是因为睡不着脑子都懵了，才会鬼迷心窍般地凑过去。门没锁——这不太寻常，史蒂芬是个注重隐私的人，但彼得没想那么多。从门里泄出一线光亮，正好照在彼得穿着拖鞋的脚趾上。

“嗯——啊！”一声像是承受不了过多快感而泄出的呻吟传进彼得的耳朵里。彼得浑身一震，愣在原地。他被蛊惑了一样地靠着门框，一只眼睛透过细微的缝隙看去——

史蒂芬在操托尼。托尼跪趴在床上，而史蒂芬整个人罩在托尼身上，腰胯向前摆动，带着托尼的身体也跟着他一起一下一下向前。托尼仰起头，靠在史蒂芬的肩膀上和史蒂芬接吻，啧啧的唇舌交缠声和肉体撞击声混在一起，比彼得有过的所有幻想加在一起都要香艳。彼得的角度看不清托尼的神情，但他能想象出来，托尼伸着舌头、流着口水、闭着眼睛、睫毛发着抖，从里到外被操透。看看史蒂芬和托尼的姿势，托尼看起来可怜得比史蒂芬小整整一号，他想跑都没地方跑，除了被操透外没有别的命运。

花的味道太香了，这甚至不是托尼的发情期。彼得不敢想象托尼的发情期能有多香。他浑身燥热，阴茎已经很精神地站了起来，他把手伸了进去。听着托尼一声一声压抑的呻吟，他的手跟着上下撸动。

“你湿透了。”他听到父亲的声音，和大提琴一样低沉的音色。彼得想到自己的声音，太稚嫩，奶味太重，更像孩童而不是成人，在这一点上他比不上史蒂芬。托尼圆翘的屁股抖动着，彼得猜想他一定是听着父亲的声音高潮了。

托尼没有回应史蒂芬，他的手抓紧床单又松开，扭动着身子想从磨人的酸痒中逃脱些许，却被史蒂芬扣着腰又按了回去。

托尼回头瞪了史蒂芬一眼，用他带着眼泪的、眼圈泛红的大眼睛，就是这风情又嗔怪的一眼让彼得的阴茎立刻又粗壮了几圈，而史蒂芬大概也是如此，彼得看到托尼受不了地咬住了枕头。

史蒂芬就着刚刚的姿势把托尼抱起来，让托尼双腿大张着坐在他身上，就像给小孩把尿的姿势。他们没有正对着门，但也足够让彼得看清楚托尼双腿间那个艳红的肉洞，和深埋在其中的史蒂芬粗大的阴茎——他一定是进得更深了，托尼都爽得翻了白眼。彼得完全沉浸在这一幕中，他最大程度地贴近门缝想看得更清楚一些，却踩到了门口有些松动的木板，发出“吱嘎——”的声音。

彼得定格在原地，甚至忘了逃跑。直到他看着史蒂芬抱着托尼站了起来——上帝啊他就那样站了起来，他的阴茎还操着托尼呢，而托尼喘得像要死了一样——向门口走过来，彼得才连滚带爬地躲到拐角处。

彼得听到“咔哒”一声，摸索着探出头，史蒂芬似乎只是发现门没锁，把门又关上了而已。

彼得知道这个时候他应该转身回房了，但那紧闭的房门又好像长了手一样，把他拉了过去。他看不见里面，于是他把耳朵贴在门上，听着里面的动静。

门板颤动了一下，彼得不明所以。它又开始循着一定的节奏颤动起来，彼得听见了托尼的叫唤，仿佛近在咫尺。

哦。他想明白了。史蒂芬把托尼顶在门板上干了。从后面一定只能看到托尼环在史蒂芬腰上的双腿，因为托尼就是这么的小巧。

彼得放肆地靠在了门板上，感受着那些震动，跟着那个节奏套弄自己的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，想着托尼就靠在这个门板上，他和托尼赤裸的花香味的身体不过是一块木板的间隔。这个念头让他射了出来。

精液粘在彼得的内裤上，渐渐地和他的身子一起变冷。他茫然地看着自己手上那些液体，直到那门安静了下来，他才失魂落魄地回到了自己的房间。

第二天早上起来的时候彼得挂着浓重的黑眼圈，托尼关心地询问他，他看着托尼隐没在领口边缘的吻痕，只是摇了摇头说不太适应自己的床。

“那你可要经常回来，孩子，”托尼给自己接了一杯咖啡，调侃他，“多爱抚你的床，它就会变舒服了。”

史蒂芬淡淡地瞟了他一眼，什么都没说。彼得心虚地喝着自己的牛奶，决定彻底忘掉昨天那个晚上。

***

圣诞节来了，史蒂芬不是对节日感兴趣那种人，但托尼热爱节日，他喜欢热闹，喜欢人们聚在一起。他买了圣诞树，买了各种装饰，硬扯着史蒂芬和彼得和他一起装饰了一整天。他们一起享受了一顿丰盛的晚餐，托尼喝了不少酒，彼得承担了刷碗的任务。等他刷完碗出来的时候，却看到史蒂芬穿好了外套，是要出门的样子。

“要去哪，爸？”彼得问。

“医院来了电话，我得过去，明天才能回来。”史蒂芬整了整外套的衣领，走到已经醉得趴在桌子上的托尼身边，“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我明天补给你一个圣诞节。”他再自然不过地亲吻托尼带着酒气的嘴唇。

托尼抬起头看他，眯着眼睛乖乖地笑了，“我知道，亲爱的，疾病可不会避开节日。”他搂住史蒂芬的脖子又亲了他好几口才放开，“你要戴着圣诞老人的帽子唱铃儿响叮当。”

“当然，当然。”史蒂芬笑着说，他转向彼得，口气冷了不少，“照顾好托尼。”

彼得点点头。史蒂芬围上托尼买给他的围巾，打开门走了。

彼得坐到托尼的旁边，看着托尼因为醉酒而哼哼唧唧的样子，年长的人此刻像个小孩子似的。他给托尼喂了醒酒药，努力不去关注那些流进托尼领子里的水珠。他搂住托尼，扶着他走回楼上的卧室。花香混着酒香在彼得身边干扰他，加上托尼真的是非常不配合，摇摇晃晃得以把彼得和他一起晃下楼为目的，彼得只能无奈地圈住托尼的腰——很软，顺带一提。

费了好大的功夫彼得才把托尼带回卧室，接触到床沿的那一刻，托尼就身子一软，带着彼得也跟他一起跌倒在床上。托尼在床上扭动着，嘴里咕哝着“热”“史蒂芬”“困”这几个单词，他扯开自己的领子，露出大片皮肤来。

彼得抬起身，托尼泛着醉酒产生的红晕的脸颊就在几厘米外，水亮的嘴唇几乎要贴上彼得的鼻尖，他的睫毛此刻异常清晰、根根分明。但彼得此刻没什么心思数托尼的睫毛，他知道这应该是他起身、给托尼盖上被子、然后离开的时刻，可托尼的身上好似涂了胶水，彼得根本拿不开自己的手掌。

托尼现在毫无意识，彼得可以干很多事，比如把自己的口水糊满托尼全身，比如用自己的精液填满托尼的小洞。托尼什么都不会知道，他会以为这是酒醉做的梦，而彼得会装作什么都不知道。他可以，他可以短暂地拥有这一个晚上，反正史蒂芬明早才会回来。

一个晚上就足够了，他可以在余生一遍遍地回味这个晚上，他也曾经拥有过托尼，一个有着雏菊香气的omega。

他这样想着，虔诚地把自己的嘴唇印在托尼的嘴唇上。

“……史蒂芬？”托尼睁开迷蒙的眼睛，问着。

“是我。”彼得回答他，他的声音和史蒂芬差得老远了，但这会儿的托尼一定听不出来。

“我不这么认为。”史蒂芬的声音突然在彼得的身后响起，彼得吓得立刻从托尼的身上跳起来。暖气开得很足，彼得却觉得凉意从他背后蔓延上来。

“没，我不，我不是——”彼得干巴巴地解释着，他自己都知道这有多无力。

“你确实不是我，”史蒂芬冷淡地说，他坐到托尼床边，手指伸进托尼口中，肆意揉搓着，“你太年轻了。”

彼得听着史蒂芬毫不掩饰讽刺意味的话，苦涩地低着头。好吧，他这回真的该走了。他正准备迈步，却听见史蒂芬平静如水的声音。

“我可以教你。”

彼得讶异地抬起头，正对上史蒂芬从容不迫的目光。

***  
不想看3P的妹子可以停在这里了，下面是毫无逻辑的又干又柴的3P↓  
***

托尼被下身的充实感惊醒，他睁开眼睛，史蒂芬就在他眼前，一向冷静的眼里燃烧着情欲的火焰。他顺理成章地以为是他的合法丈夫在操他，甚至扭着屁股配合着撞击坐下去。他酒劲未消，还不太愿意动脑子。

“哈，史蒂芬，哈啊——”他叫着他丈夫的名字，热切地吻他。双手在史蒂芬身上乱摸，直到他发现，史蒂芬的裤子根本还没解开。

他失神半晌，还没想明白这到底怎么一回事，就被身后又一记重重的操干打断了思考。后方的撞击那么有力，托尼几乎就要沉浸在其中了，但他逼迫自己清醒些许。

“不是，恩，不是你，”托尼被操得连说话都成问题，“是，是谁——”他费力地转头，可是他酒还没醒透，肢体不听使唤，好在他身后的人说话了。

“托尼，你好香。”是彼得的声音。托尼可怜兮兮地愣住了，根本不知道为什么他的继子在他丈夫的眼皮底下操他。彼得的语气欢喜极了，托尼后面又热又紧，还会随着他的操干吮吸，彼得的魂儿都要被托尼吸走了。

“为——为什么——”托尼含着泪问史蒂芬，他惊恐地发现自己对当下的情况更多的是不解，而不是愤怒。

史蒂芬没有回答他，他只是脱下自己的裤子，把两根手指又放进托尼甜蜜的嫩穴中。托尼甚至没力气反抗，残余的酒精让他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着史蒂芬扩张他的后穴、然后把阴茎也放了进去。

同时被亲生父子占有的背德感逼出了托尼的眼泪，彼得和史蒂芬怜爱地看着托尼满脸的泪水，一人一边把那些晶亮的小水珠舔得干干净净。彼得很年轻，他的撞击没有章法，却总能捣那一点上；而史蒂芬经验丰富，又过分了解托尼的身体，他光用手指就能把托尼玩到高潮，对让托尼快乐到喷水这件事得心应手。亲生父子的默契非凡，他们轮番撞击着托尼体内的那一点，不给他一点缓冲的机会。史蒂芬和彼得都毫不怀疑，如果不是房子的隔音效果，托尼会叫得他们左邻右舍全部报警。

托尼无助地被两个alpha夹在中间颠簸，他的阴茎硬得发疼，手却被彼得牢牢按住，只能依靠后面的快感射精。托尼仰起头，脖子绷成一条优美的弧线。史蒂芬知道托尼要高潮了，他看了一眼彼得，他们两个分别凑到托尼的耳边。

“我爱你。”彼得的声音稚嫩得像孩童，语气活泼得像小鸟；史蒂芬的嗓音低沉又醇厚，极具磁性，就像在陈述病情那样冷静自持。这两个人的话在托尼耳边同时响起，如此不同，却又诡异地和谐。托尼射得一塌糊涂。

这两个人，用阴茎操他还不够，还要用声音操他。这是托尼在还清醒的时候，最后想到的事。

彼得在omega晕厥过后和史蒂芬沉默地对视，之后，他们不约而同地露出了像野兽饱食过后的心满意足的微笑，森白的牙齿如同獠牙。

***

彼得拥有了很多个有着雏菊香气的夏天。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来没想写3P的，但是一想到荷兰虫的奶音和奇异的低音炮一起在托尼耳边响起……不行我要写！！！！！【被打  
> 以及，in case有人没get到，从彼得送雏菊开始史蒂芬就知道彼得喜欢托尼了，不锁卧室门的那个晚上也是故意的，就酱【。  
> 再以及，标题本来在“闻香识美人”和“美人香”之间犹豫，最后还是选了一个没那么娘的【喂


	2. 牛奶甜香

彼得欢天喜地地打开门，正准备大声宣布自己回来了，就发现托尼正半躺在沙发上打着盹，他连忙闭上了嘴巴，小心翼翼地走到沙发旁。托尼已经怀孕八个月了，正是和睡眠如胶似漆的时候。他的肚子很明显地隆起，皮肤和丝绸一样光滑，雏菊的香气更加湿润，胸部也柔软又鼓胀。彼得坐在托尼身边，温柔地看着这个omega，满腔的爱意几乎要从眼里溢出来。

他还记得那个他得知托尼怀孕的周末，他回到家，气氛诡异地有些沉重，史蒂芬看着他好像他又把洗发水倒进了洗衣机，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是梦游的时候做错了什么事。直到托尼带着有些不符合他这个年纪的羞涩看着他，宣布自己怀孕了三周——鉴于过去的一个月史蒂芬在出差，所以这个孩子无疑是彼得的。彼得难以形容当时自己的狂喜，他还在上大学，就将有一个自己的孩子，而最棒的部分是，这个孩子的另一个父亲是托尼。他当时立刻把托尼抱起来转着圈，史蒂芬威严地咳了两声他才吐吐舌头把托尼放了下来。

之后是（对托尼来说）苦不堪言的三个月，史蒂芬和彼得仿佛统一了战线，明显保护欲过盛，他们给别墅里所有带尖的东西贴上防撞海绵（“不用给我的笔记本电脑贴，我确定我不会被电脑‘锋利至极’的边缘扎死。”托尼翻着白眼说。而彼得听到“扎死”这个表述差点哭出来，最后托尼眼睁睁看着他给自己的电脑裹上一圈马桶圈一样的东西），把托尼私藏的酒精饮品全部没收（别问史蒂芬和彼得是怎么知道的，托尼一点都不想回忆他们的逼供过程），他们还严格规定托尼使用电子产品的时间（每天半个小时，三岁小孩都能比他接触更多的辐射。而史蒂芬简直像随身配备检测仪器，托尼多玩了三十秒的消消乐都能被史蒂芬察觉出来）。怀孕的是托尼，而焦头烂额却是史蒂芬和彼得。

所幸托尼虽然是大龄孕夫，但史蒂芬和彼得的精心照料让他的妊娠反应没有那么严重。他们去医院做产检的时候，医生还说从来没见过这个年龄的omega孕期这么顺利。托尼怀孕十四周的时候他们第一次看到了宝宝的手脚，彼得觉得那是他人生最美好的时刻之一，他甚至很丢人地趴在托尼肩膀上痛哭流涕，搞得医生频频侧目怀疑他们之间到底是什么关系。两周之后，托尼第一次感到胎动，那个时刻彼得现在回忆起来都觉得像是在梦里。

但托尼现在就在他旁边，怀着他的孩子，偶尔在呼吸之中皱皱鼻子，眼睫颤动。这证明过去的八个月都不是梦。彼得轻轻地把手放在托尼的肚子上，他依旧不敢相信这里面有一个生命，每每他看到托尼的肚子，都会不由自主地赞叹造物主的神奇。他着迷地靠近托尼的肚子，连自己都没意识到地开口吟唱——

 _雪绒花_  
_雪绒花_  
_清晨迎接我开放_  
_小而白_  
_洁而亮_  
_向我快乐地摇晃_  
……

他唱到一半的时候感受到了头顶的目光，他抬起头，是托尼正面含笑意地看着他。他这才注意到托尼眼下有些发青，接近临产期，这个孩子越发不安分了起来。托尼好不容易在这小崽子不折腾的时候补充睡眠，就这样被他吵醒了。他有些懊恼地低下头去。

“对，对不起，我吵醒你了。”他看到托尼就结巴这个毛病竟然一点都没有改善，难以置信。

托尼温柔地摇摇头，“是孩子，他刚刚踢我了。”他又俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“你唱得很好听，我很喜欢，为什么不唱了？”

彼得抬眼看着托尼，只是看了这一眼他就没能再移开目光。托尼的眼中有缠绵的爱意，还有一点未尽的情欲。这些都让彼得的内心鼓噪得像夏日的蝉鸣。

他们的手指碰到一起，却像情窦初开的少男少女不小心碰到了心上人的手指一样迅速移开。他和托尼已经有过了数不清的性爱，但无论什么时候看着托尼，彼得都会觉得自己又回到了那个令人心动的夏日，变成那个一心爱慕他的不经人事的少年。

空气似乎变热了起来，托尼微微分开了自己的嘴唇，邀请的意味不言而喻，彼得不免有些心猿意马。

托尼怀孕之后史蒂芬和他都很小心，除了相对较为安全的孕中期，他们都没有插入过托尼，通常只用手指和嘴。而孕期的托尼又那么敏感，孩子压迫他的前列腺，用手指稍微一碰托尼就湿乎乎的——彼得真的很想念这个，潮湿柔软的托尼，但他已经坚持了那么久了，不想中途打破，他肯定会被史蒂芬嘲笑的。

然而或许是气氛太暧昧，或许是托尼的眼睛太温柔，彼得觉得自己的控制濒临瓦解，天使和恶魔在他的心里打架，一个说只要你别太用力就没关系，一个说插入式性行为就有伤害到孩子的可能。彼得这边正在激烈地天人交战，没有注意到自己犹豫了太久。这个时候托尼靠过来，把一个吻落在彼得唇角。

“没事的，”托尼轻声说，“我知道我现在的样子没什么吸引力。”他坐起身，脚踏进拖鞋里，“扶我上楼好吗？”

托尼在说什么——？他在觉得我嫌弃他吗？彼得眨了眨眼睛，半天才消化托尼的意思。知道托尼在想什么的彼得气得眼圈都红了，托尼可以怀疑彼得的一切，唯独不能怀疑彼得对他的爱。他更气的是自己，他知道怀孕会让托尼多思，而他竟然一直忽略了这一点。

他站起身，居高临下地看着托尼，稚嫩的声音竟然透露着危险的意味：“我不会这样做的。”托尼甚至不自觉地向后挪了挪身子。

彼得看到托尼的退避，就像一桶热油浇在他内心的火焰上，熊熊燃烧起来。他按住托尼的肩膀，把他拉入一个蛮横的吻中。彼得啃食的力道像野兽，托尼被彼得突然的粗暴弄懵了脑子，可他的下身还是因为alpha暴涨的信息素诚实地流出水来。他在接吻间隙艰难地开口：“等——等等，彼得——”他的声音在彼得的手指插进他已然泛滥成灾的蜜穴时消失得无影无踪。

“你让我很伤心，史塔克先生。”彼得一边温柔地玩着他花儿似的小洞，一边对他说。彼得就爱在这种时候叫托尼“史塔克先生”，他知道这会让托尼湿得像漏了的水龙头。

彼得爱意满满地亲吻托尼的后颈，这个omega愿意成为他的，愿意生养他的孩子，在他成为新生父亲手足无措的每一个时刻都陪在他的身边，在他因为焦虑而自我怀疑的时候用温软的怀抱安慰他——他没有理由不爱他。

“我为了我们的孩子忍得这么辛苦，你却觉得我不想操你了。”彼得手指在托尼体内一路猛进，精准地戳在托尼的前列腺上，“你太美了，史塔克先生。你怀着我的孩子的样子那么美，被我操的时候更美。”

“不，不是的，彼得——别——”托尼喘得上气不接下气。

“嘘——史塔克先生，我们的孩子在听着呢。你不想让他听到自己叫得像丢了魂儿一样的，对吧？”彼得无辜地说，年轻的脸庞更是给这份无辜增加了不少说服力，但正被指奸的托尼证明彼得不过是戴着兔子耳朵的豺狼，“乖，咬住手指。别让我们的孩子听到你的浪叫。”

托尼委屈地看着他，竟然真地乖乖的咬住了自己的手指，那些手指撑开托尼的嘴巴，甜蜜的津液从缝隙中流出来，亮晶晶的。托尼一直摇着头，眼泪从他棕色的大眼睛里流出来。孕期的托尼很容易流泪，而彼得爱死托尼流泪的时候了。

“别哭，史塔克先生，别哭，”他怜爱地说，手指却变本加厉地操着托尼，“我要接着给我们的孩子唱歌啦，你不会叫出来的，对吗？”他饱含爱意地亲吻托尼精致的小胡子，顺便舔掉了托尼脖子上咸涩的汗水。托尼抽泣着乖乖点头，彼得喜欢得不行，又在他的锁骨上留下好几个湿润的吻。

_白雪般的花儿_  
_愿你芬芳_  
_永远开花生长_  
_雪绒花_  
_雪绒花_  
_永远祝福我的爱人_

彼得对着托尼的肚子继续自己刚刚的歌，把句尾的“家乡”改成了“爱人”。他在托尼的耳边说出了这个词，胎儿仿佛响应他的歌声似的动了动，正好和彼得的手指一起碾过托尼体内的那点。一大股温暖的液体从托尼的子宫里喷出来，弄得彼得手腕上都湿湿黏黏的。

托尼在潮吹之后彻底没了力气，彼得欢欣地把汗湿的omega揽进怀里。

“你要清理沙发。”托尼闷闷地说，责怪彼得又把家里弄脏了。

“我会把你的水舔干净。”彼得笑眯眯。

“我讨厌你。”托尼说。

“我爱你。”彼得斩钉截铁。

托尼在彼得怀里微笑。

一个月后，托尼健康地生下一个男婴。取名爱德华。

***

“史塔克先生，你有在认真看我的论文吗？”彼得靠在托尼背后，贴着他的耳朵问他。

“我——呃啊——我不——”托尼趴在彼得的书桌上，口水快要淹没彼得的键盘。他的屁股翘得比桌面都高，正含着彼得的阴茎扭动。

“你答应我要帮我看论文的，史塔克先生。”彼得的语气甚至有点委屈，他委屈什么？他才是那个不管不顾用力操到托尼身体里的人，他有什么可委屈的？！

“你——混蛋——”托尼咬牙切齿地骂道，却耐不住快感的折磨仰起头，大口喘着气。

“这是你承诺过的补偿，”彼得鼓着嘴说，“让我在电话另一头听着你们做爱太过分了。”

是啊，补偿。该死的补偿。彼得因为考试和论文错过了托尼孕期唯一一次发情，好巧不巧地他又在那几天给托尼打了电话，托尼就只能在被史蒂芬操得软绵绵湿淋淋的同时还要和彼得讲电话，彼得要是听不出来他在做什么就有鬼了！史蒂芬还偏偏火上浇油地让彼得先管好自己再来管托尼，根本不考虑这对托尼来说意味着怎样的严重后果。

——总之，彼得在结束了自己在学校的事情后就软磨硬泡地要托尼补偿他——搞得好像托尼欠了他似的。托尼答应他的时候，以为彼得只是让他去学校陪着他，可没想到他是想在学校里搞他。

“怎么不说话，史塔克先生？”彼得竟然停下了他的动作，托尼一下子觉得身体里空虚起来。那个在性爱过程中还会不知所措的小可爱哪去了，这个会吊他胃口的小混蛋是谁？

托尼难耐地动了动屁股，而彼得不为所动。他一定要听托尼亲口说出来。“别停，”托尼的屁股往后拱着，想让彼得再深一点，“求你。”

彼得听到托尼的话，眼睛笑弯成两瓣月牙儿，他勾住托尼的下巴深吻，身下又开始冲撞。不过片刻托尼的内壁开始抽搐紧缩，他的身体也蹭来蹭去，彼得知道托尼要高潮了（感谢史蒂芬）。他连忙揽住托尼的双腿把他抱起来。

“别太舒服了，史塔克先生，”彼得笑嘻嘻地说，“喷到地板上会很难清理。”他把托尼抱到床上，一只手按住托尼的双手，一只手捂住托尼的嘴巴，整个人压了上去。

“快到午休时间了，你要放低声音，以免我的同学们听到。”彼得狠狠地操进托尼的肉穴，粗大的阴茎和柔软的内壁相摩擦，学校的床铺发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，几乎要被他们晃得散了架。托尼的omega阴道那么绵软，像花瓣一样，那么轻易地就容纳了彼得所有的强硬攻击。

彼得的龟头摩擦过托尼的宫口，托尼剧烈地颤抖起来。生产的经历让托尼变得更加敏感，从宫口传来那些似有若无的痒意几乎将他逼疯。彼得知道这一点，并且热衷于看着托尼为此失去理智在他身下扭动的样子。他坏笑着凑到托尼耳边。

“我好像一直没这么叫过你，但是现在我觉得我可以，”彼得笑着说，托尼心中警铃大响，“为我射出来，Daddy。”彼得从没叫过别人“Daddy”，他叫史蒂芬也不过是简单寡淡的一句“Dad”，托尼听到彼得这么说，一股凉气从脚底直冲到头顶，他的阴茎抖动着射了出来。

“恩——嗯嗯——”托尼被彼得捂着嘴说不出话来，只能发出含混的单音节。他拼命摇头，彼得却完全视而不见。

“你想说什么，Daddy？”彼得像打桩机一样狠插猛干，“大声一点，我听不清。”

托尼好不容易从彼得的钳制中挣开一只手，打在彼得的脸上，力道却软趴趴的。他瞪着彼得，完全忘了自己现在浑身精液汗水、眼角发红的模样是多么没有威慑力。

“Daddy，谢谢你给我生孩子，”彼得干脆地蹭着托尼的颈窝，还在舔托尼小巧的耳垂，“谢谢你让我操你，Daddy，我太开心了。”

他霸道地破开剧烈收缩着的甬道，直直地捣在托尼的宫口上。一大股液体自托尼穴口喷射而出，尽数落在床单上。而托尼像条濒死的鱼在床上弹动。彼得痴迷地看着一股股液体顺着他的阴茎，从托尼合不上的小洞里流出来。托尼被彼得在学校里干到潮吹了，这个念头让彼得心满意足，却让托尼几乎想一头撞死在床沿。

“你下面发大水了，Daddy。”彼得就着托尼温暖的淫液接着在他体内戳弄，“消防员彼得请求损失控制。”托尼已经懒得管彼得的术语使用是否正确了，他只想一脚把彼得踹下床去，他也这样做了，却被彼得抓住脚腕压了回来。

“我就把这当做准许了。”彼得吻着托尼汗湿的额头，“你还把我的床单弄得湿哒哒的，这是你的错。”彼得仗着托尼现在没力气反驳他，理直气壮地说。

“滚开。”托尼没好气地回答他。

随后彼得就用自己的阴茎让托尼除了“嗯”和“啊”之外什么也说不出来。

***

托尼在婴儿房里，慈爱地看着爱德华熟睡中的样子，轻轻地晃着摇篮。

“他睡着了？”史蒂芬轻声问他。托尼对他点点头。

“辛苦你了，”史蒂芬从背后揽住托尼的腰，嘴唇蹭着托尼的后脖颈，温和地说，“我很开心，彼得能有他自己的孩子。”这是真心话，作为父亲，他希望自己的儿子也能有孩子。就是辈分和称呼这件事上会有点棘手，不过他们会想出办法解决的。

托尼转头轻吻史蒂芬：“不全是我在辛苦，至少给你自己百分之五的功劳。”

“只有百分之五？”史蒂芬挑眉。

“百分之五够多了，亲爱的，”托尼轻笑，“你甚至不是精子贡献者。”

“这可真是非常伤人。”史蒂芬调笑道，收紧了自己的胳膊。托尼发出“嘶——”的一声。

“我弄疼你了？”史蒂芬微微松开力道。

托尼沉吟些许：“没事，只是——我在彼得的学校的时候……”托尼没有说下去，史蒂芬明白了是怎么回事。托尼在学校被彼得欺负得太过分这件事史蒂芬也有责任，他儿子是不敢招惹他，却敢在托尼身上加倍地胡作非为。

“对不起。”身为比较成熟的那一个，史蒂芬表达了歉意。他的下巴硌在托尼的肩膀上。

“他很年轻，”托尼说，“我不想让他觉得自己被忽略了。”现在史蒂芬觉得托尼也有责任了，他的纵容绝对是滋生彼得放肆行为的温床。在育儿这件事上他俩有着不可调和的分歧，托尼是溺爱型，史蒂芬是严父型。史蒂芬很想就这个话题好好探讨一下托尼对待彼得的态度，但托尼刚刚哺乳完的奶香味很是令人分心。

“我饿了，Babe。”史蒂芬说。托尼脸颊微红，史蒂芬叫他“Babe”这一点会让他想到彼得叫他“Daddy”。像彼得一样，史蒂芬从来没叫过彼得“Baby”或“Babe”，即使是在彼得很小的时候，一直就只是“彼得”。他更加意识到他在这对父子之中充当什么样的的角色。

“恩？我记得厨房里还有些剩饭，或者我可以煮一些燕麦粥——”

“我饿了。”史蒂芬打断了他，重复着这句话。

“是的，我知道了，还是说你想吃别的——”托尼的话音落在史蒂芬的手探进他衣衫的动作中。

“嘿，”托尼握住史蒂芬的手，“别像个小孩似的。”

史蒂芬不置可否地挑眉，手却依然坚决地捏住了托尼的乳头。彼得不懂得生育会让omega的乳房变得极度敏感，所以他虽然独占了托尼一段时间，但却还是把最可口的大餐拱手送给了史蒂芬。托尼的胸部现在十分柔软，大小也十分可观，这些都是因为奶水贮存在他的乳房中的缘故。史蒂芬修长的手指绕着他的乳晕打转，又掐又捏，托尼的下身悄无声息地湿润了。

史蒂芬把托尼转过来正对着他，他把托尼抵在墙上，轻易化解了托尼那点微弱的抵抗，扯开了托尼胸前的扣子。他含住托尼的一颗乳头，用唾液把它濡湿，再用舌尖一点点把它舔软。一丝香甜的奶液从托尼的乳头中流了出来，史蒂芬立刻凑上去小心地吮吸起来，喉咙发出咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声。

“啊——”托尼呻吟了一声，然后连忙住了嘴。婴儿的食量并不大，托尼每次喂完奶还是会觉得胸口涨涨的，所以他也就任由史蒂芬抢食去了。但这不代表他能接受在自己的孩子面前被史蒂芬吸奶。他拍拍史蒂芬的脸。

“别——哈——别在这里。”托尼压抑着自己的音量。

史蒂芬充耳不闻，他用力地嘬了一口托尼的乳头，逼出托尼一声快乐的吟叫。他的另一只手已经伸进托尼的后穴中。

“你的身体不是这么说的，Babe。”史蒂芬笑着说，他含着笑意的声音让托尼更湿了。托尼恨死这副生产完敏感得不行的身体了。

“彼得和你真是，哈啊，一脉相承的混蛋。”托尼在史蒂芬的搓弄下很快就软了身体，还在费力地谴责他们，“大混蛋，呼，和小混蛋。”

史蒂芬终于放开了托尼的乳头，“现在，大混蛋要插你了。”他贴着托尼的嘴唇说，然后架起托尼的双腿，扶着自己的阴茎一插到底。托尼闭上眼睛，静静地感受自己被填满、一点点地被史蒂芬的性器撑开。

史蒂芬开始在托尼身上律动，托尼的头抵在史蒂芬肩膀上，尽自己所能地汲取氧气。史蒂芬不满自己看不到托尼的脸，他放下自己的手，把托尼的脸抬起来。托尼的身体往下坠了一些，他只得环住史蒂芬的腰，这让史蒂芬插得更深。现在支撑他的东西只有墙壁和史蒂芬的阴茎了。

他和史蒂芬接吻，却正对上一双乌溜溜的眼睛——爱德华醒了，正扒着床沿，直勾勾地看着他们。

托尼挣扎，只是让自己在史蒂芬怀里被操得更软了。

“停下，史蒂芬，”托尼现在只希望地面能裂开一条缝，他会毫不犹豫地跳进去，“爱德华正在看着我们。”

而史蒂芬没有停下自己的动作：“严格意义上讲，我没看到他，所以我决定置之不理。”他快速地挺动自己的腰，把托尼操得更开。

“你这混蛋——”托尼气急，毫无章法地拍打着史蒂芬的后背，无力地看着爱德华就这样目睹他和史蒂芬的性爱。

史蒂芬又去舔托尼的乳头，下身配合着猛力冲撞。胸口和后穴都是酸麻不断，托尼不消片刻就高潮了。香甜幼滑的奶汁喷得他和史蒂芬胸口都是，下面也吹得像溃了堤的水坝。

——爱德华很给面子地在这时大哭起来。

托尼立刻蓄起力量推开史蒂芬，硬挺的阴茎从托尼体内滑出，乱七八糟的液体顺着托尼的大腿内侧流出，凌乱又淫靡。他双腿发着抖走到爱德华身边，把爱德华抱在怀里，爱德华看着托尼胸口一片白液咂咂嘴，好像是不满意自己的食物就这样到处都是。但他还是抓住托尼的乳头，放进嘴里吮吸起来。

“多谢款待。”史蒂芬欠揍地补充一句。

托尼恨不得把婴儿车砸到他脑袋上去。

***

彼得又放假了，他现在总是特别期待假期，因为这样就可以回家看到托尼，还有他的孩子。史蒂芬对此没什么感觉，但托尼对此非常头疼，这意味着他要同时应付史蒂芬的控制欲和彼得时不时的无理取闹。

——比如他在彼得房间里留下的时候，彼得总是十分忠于自己早晨的欲望，并且利用身边一切可利用的资源纾解它——指的就是托尼，没错。史蒂芬每一次——是真的每一次——叫他们下去吃早饭的时候都能看到托尼在彼得怀里被干得湿软无比，但他的表情总是很平静，这也是彼得每次都会变本加厉的原因，他的父亲真的看起来从不为托尼和他的关系感到嫉妒。

而这个疑惑，恐怕只有总是腰酸背痛的托尼才能给他解答了。

最近托尼总觉得胸口不太舒服。omega的奶水丰沛，爱德华的需求量又不是很高，他涨奶愈发严重，却又不太敢向史蒂芬和彼得寻求帮助——不，不是拉不下脸什么的，而是他完全清楚这两个alpha会对他做什么。

这天晚饭的时候，胸部的鼓胀让托尼坐立难安，他用手掌罩住自己柔软的乳房不着痕迹地揉了揉，但还是没有任何缓解。他又坐了会，实在难忍愈演愈烈的饱胀和酸痒。他站起身，衬衫外套的下摆在空气中晃了晃。

“我，我去看看爱德华。”他抱着胸口离开餐桌。

过了十分钟史蒂芬和彼得觉得不太对劲。如果爱德华在睡觉，托尼很快就会回来，如果是喂奶的话也不需要这么长时间。而且这不是托尼最近唯一一次反常，他已经好几次躲开史蒂芬和彼得不知道在做些什么。父子对视一眼，不约而同地放下刀叉，决定去看看究竟怎么回事。

先是婴儿房，爱德华在睡觉，托尼不在这儿。然后是彼得的卧室，不在；史蒂芬的卧室，不在。那就只有一个可能了，托尼自己的书房。父子俩走到书房门口，先往里面看了看——托尼正面朝里躺在里面的小床上。史蒂芬对彼得使了个手势，示意他尽量别弄出太大动静，父子俩悄悄地走了进去。

托尼似乎是在睡觉，他整个身体蜷缩在一起，看起来小巧得可怜。换做平常史蒂芬和彼得或许不会打扰他，但今天他们无论如何也要弄清楚托尼到底怎么了。

彼得凑到床边，温柔地吻着托尼的脖子。托尼这里十分敏感，亲几下他的身体就会诚实地陷入愉悦的颤抖。彼得总爱这样叫醒他。

托尼迷蒙地睁开眼，一回头就看到了史蒂芬和彼得。

“你们怎么——？”

“我们很担心你，托尼。”史蒂芬看着他，浅色的眸子充满了担忧。“发生了什么。”

“没什么。”托尼低着头。

“你为什么不相信我们，托尼？”彼得心痛地说，“我不敢相信这个，我做错什么了吗？”

“不，不，没有，”托尼最害怕彼得觉得自己不被信任（这都是彼得装出来的，只有托尼还在被他无辜的外表蒙蔽），“这只是，是我的自己的问题。”

“你可以告诉我们。”史蒂芬握住托尼的手，温柔地说。

托尼深吸一口气，或许告诉史蒂芬和彼得也不是什么过于糟糕的决定，这是深爱着他的两个alpha——他明天就会后悔自己此刻的天真了——于是他放下了自己的手，露出了胸前的衣服。

史蒂芬和彼得似乎是被眼前这一幕震惊到了，半天不发一语。事实上，这的确是极具视觉冲击力的场景——托尼灰色的棉质T恤在胸口洇湿了两处，如果你一定要说明的话，是的，就在乳头的位置，两个面积不大不小的相较于衣服其他地方明显深了很多的水迹。而且因为托尼放下了双手，被奶水沾湿两处正源源不断地散发着奶香，轻易地挑动史蒂芬和彼得身为alpha的神经。

彼得看得两眼发直，他的手颤颤巍巍地捏住托尼的T恤，把他们推到托尼的胸口以上，他如愿以偿地看到了托尼现在的乳头，粉粉嫩嫩的，在空气中微微发颤，在白色奶水中像花蕊一样。

“这，这是——？”彼得的语气像在做梦似的。史蒂芬鄙夷地看了他一眼。

“是的，这就是。”史蒂芬说。

托尼略带歉意地一笑：“抱歉，我可以早点告诉你们的，但这件事对alpha来讲大概比较陌生，所以……”

“别担心，”史蒂芬说，“我们会帮你。”

等托尼意识到那个“帮”字的意思的时候，想跑已经来不及了。彼得把他的衬衫外套剥下来，却只是让它卡在托尼的手肘，让托尼难以活动自己的手臂。即便这样彼得犹嫌不足，仍然握住托尼的手腕，把他按倒在床上。

彼得迫不及待地吸舔托尼的乳头，唇齿间都是托尼奶水的香味。他对乳头的迷恋让托尼兴奋又不安，因为彼得的年龄说是托尼的孩子也并不过分，彼得能把托尼压在身下操也是事实，这给托尼的感觉像是他被自己喂养的孩子占有了似的，太奇怪也太……羞耻。

“等等，彼得——”他本能地动了动双腿想挽回一点局面，然后恐慌地发现他的腿一动都不能动——史蒂芬有力的双手正温和但不容拒绝地按着他。

“看起来你不止一个地方漏了。”史蒂芬看着托尼双腿之间的濡湿，轻笑一声。他腾出一只手来，把托尼的裤子褪到脚腕处——托尼没穿内裤，因为他生产之后总是那么容易湿，连他都不好意思再洗自己的内裤了——又倾身按住托尼的膝盖，强迫他的双腿分开，露出那个花儿一样的在空气中翕张的甜蜜洞口。

托尼被两个男人的四只手完全控制住了四肢，除了任由他们摆布之外别无选择。

史蒂芬低下头，用唇舌爱抚托尼已经湿润的omega阴道，他的胡子刮过肉穴周围细嫩敏感的皮肤，托尼的呼吸为此变得急促起来。

“不，史蒂芬，别那样舔，我不行，不行啊——”

史蒂芬贴着托尼的omega阴道口笑了，他把舌头伸进去，用力地舔弄里面每一寸缠绵的软肉。他故意让自己粗糙的胡子在穴口周围摩擦，让那娇气的小嘴被他磨得充血一样通红。彼得也在卖力地舔咬托尼的乳头，像饥饿的小动物一样用力汲取托尼的乳汁。他一边吸一遍舔，还对着那里吹气，让托尼的乳头又热又痒又麻。托尼受不了地扭动挣扎起来，却只是把乳头和蜜穴更加往彼得和史蒂芬的嘴里送，上下都是快感，他根本逃不开，终于绝望地哭叫起来。

史蒂芬和彼得对此置若罔闻，甚至有些得意，这说明他们让托尼的身体很快乐。史蒂芬把舌头撤出来，在那一张一合的软穴上留下一个响亮的亲吻，就覆在托尼的身上，插入了他。彼得见状，把托尼扶起来，让托尼跨坐在史蒂芬身上。他跪在托尼身后，往托尼已经被塞得满满当当的肉洞里又塞进去两个指节。托尼感觉到彼得的手指，他想要生气，但omega的本能只是让他哭得更厉害了。

“你们——哈啊——你们明明说要帮我！”托尼瞪通红的眼睛控诉。

“是啊，托尼，我们正在帮你把乳汁弄出来。”彼得紧贴着他的后背，毫无愧疚之心地辩白，他已经能用手指撑开托尼的后穴，便扶着自己的阴茎，也插了进去。又吃进去一个肉棒，托尼浑身一抖。

史蒂芬和彼得开始动作，长久的磨合让这件事对他们来说轻生熟路。两根阴茎深埋在他体内，不知疲倦地要逼出他更多的水来。但托尼就不太好受了，史蒂芬和彼得每次都能让他更爽一点，渐渐地开发出他放荡到自己都不认识的那一面。比如现在他没被操几下omega阴道就在收缩着吮吸两根阴茎，身子绷直，丰满的臀部不知廉耻地蹭来蹭去。

史蒂芬低头含住他一边乳头。彼得也扳着托尼的肩膀，让托尼的身体微微打开，方便他含住另一边。两颗脑袋凑在托尼的胸口不知餍足地进食，不断发出啧啧的声音——父亲和儿子都在喝他的奶水，而他，他就是那个父子共用的淫荡母亲。

托尼感觉自己如同欲海中沉浮的独木，灭顶的快感如同浪潮一遍一遍将他吞没。酸痒感堆积在他的小腹，他不妙地察觉到将要发生的事。

“停下——嗯啊——求你们停下，我不想，呜呜，我不想喷——”

“别害羞，托尼，让它出来，让它喷出来。”“喷出来，喷出来你才会舒服，托尼。”史蒂芬和彼得的声音交替着响起，自从他们发现托尼对他们的声音极度敏感之后，就对用自己的声音刺激托尼这一点乐此不疲。而托尼要讨厌死他们了。尤其像现在，他尖叫着喷奶又喷水的时候。

高潮过一次，托尼有些倦怠地缩在两个alpha怀里。他的睫毛因为泪水纠结在一起，整个人像从水里捞出来的一样香汗淋漓。

“我真讨厌这样到处都湿乎乎的。”托尼扁扁嘴，抱怨着。他恨死这副生产后敏感不已的身体了。

史蒂芬和彼得还在他身体里硬着，等怀里的omega的喘息稍微回归了正常的水平，他们就又插弄起来。

“等——等一下，你们怎么还——”托尼想站起来离开这两个人，但酸软无力的双腿让他只是稍微抬高了一点身子又无力地坐下去，这正好让史蒂芬和彼得重重地撞在他的前列腺上。托尼彻底失了反抗的力气。

“没关系，我们喜欢你湿乎乎的。”

史蒂芬和彼得笑着说。

END


End file.
